Bringing Back The Clan
by Aiko Kohanako
Summary: The story starts close to the time when Orochimaru is able to take Sasuke's body. It follows an OC, but deeply calls on the characters already established. Warnings: Yaoi, lemon.
1. Their Last Chance

This is my first Naruto fanfic, and because of that I decided to have it center around an OC so that I don't stretch people's parts too much for my first time. I haven't completely decided on pairings, but no matter how I look at it, there will be some yoai pairings. This may get a little more mature later on, but for now, I'm writing for all audiances... I may change that later though.

I'm only going to say this once, since I guess I have to even though it's redundant: I don't own Naruto, or any of it's characters, and because of the history of the OC I can't say I really own her either, though she is my idea.

Thank you for your time. Now on to the story.

* * *

1. Their Last Chance

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai once more found themselves sneaking through the halls of Orochimaru's hideout. This had been the fourth time they had found the snake-master's lair, and would be their last chance to recover Sasuke. If he didn't return to them this time, Orochimaru would be able to take his body, and the fight would be over.

They all knew this, and so all took the greatest of cautions. Their senses were on high alert, yet somehow they were discovered.

"Hi!" A little girl smiled from behind them, causing all of them to jump. "Who are you?" The child had dark eyes, and long, black hair. Her skin looked extremely pale, smooth, and soft, and even seemed to glow in the dimly lit halway.

"I'm Sai." He answered with his fake smile. "Who are you, cutie?"

"My name's Kohanako." The little girl smiled brighter, unconcerned that the others hadn't said who they were. "Mama named me."

"That's sweet." Again, Sai wore his smile, then seemed to think for a minute. "Hana-chan." He announced.

The girl's smile grew. "I like that; nobody's every given me a nickname I liked before." She then seemed to notice something. "Who are you two? And what are you three doing here? I don't know you guys." She pointed to Naruto and Sakura.

They looked at each other before Sakura answered for the both of them. "I'm Sakura, and this Naruto." She paused.

"We came to visit." Naruto lied.

"Really?" Kohanako brightened again. "Oro-sama and Otousan are training, and Buto-san is workin' on somet'ing 'cause he thinks I'm takein' a nap; they're all busy, so you should play with me 'til they're done." She decided, then grabbed hold of Naruto's and Sakura's hands, pulling them after here. Sai followed on his own.

They ended up in a huge pink bedroom that didn't seem to belong in this place at all. Not only were the walls pink, but the entire place seemed as bright as if it had been above ground. Toys were strewn, neatly, everywhere.

Kohanako led the three of them to a small table and told them to sit. She then poured tea for them, which was actually real, hot tea. They all drank it, and even ended up having another cup.

Suddenly, Kohanako screamed, causing the others to jump up into fighting stances. Kohanako started jumping up and down, waving her hand frantically at the wall, crying. The door flew open, and Kabuto rushed in.

He looked around, and found the room empty except for the crying girl. "Kohanako-sama, what's wrong?"

She screamed again, pointing at the wall. "Spider, spider, spider!" She yelled in hysterics.

Kabuto relaxed. "I'll get it." He walked over to the wall and brushed the spider onto his hand. It was a small daddy-long-leg. He placed his other hand over top to hide it. "There, all better."

Kohanako stopped crying. "Thank you, Buto-san."

He smiled briefly. "That's why I'm here, Kohanako-sama. Now, you should go back to bed."

She nodded, and he left the room, closing the door behind him. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai came out of hiding, sighing in relief.

"You're afraid of spiders?" Naruto asked, and grin spreading across his face.

"They're icky, creepy, crawly." Kohanako shot back, stomping her foot. "And, anyways, I'm only two and a half years old!"

Sakura looked taken aback. "Really? You act like you're so much older."

"That's 'cause I'm a geni-geni-geniious."

"You mean genius?" Naruto asked, laughing.

The child stomped her foot again. "Yes!"

Sai picked her up. "Naruto doesn't mean anything by it; he's just upset because he doesn't have a-"

Sakura hit Sai upside the head before he could continue. "He's just jealous because he's always been the very last in everything." She smiled sweetly at the little girl.

Naruto flinched as Sakura glared at him, thinking that the pink-haired girl was going to hit him. When she didn't, he smiled weakly at the little girl. "Yeah, uh, what she said."

Kohanako smiled again. "I forgive you, Naru-chan, but you better behave yourself." She waved her finger warningly. "I'll tell Otousan on you."

Sakura and Sai laughed, and the little girl perked up, wiggling free from Sai's hold. She went and stood in front of her door, managing to come to a stop as it opened.

"Welcome home, Otousan." She cried out, smiling warmly at him.

* * *

I have a few of the next chapters written already, and will upload as quickly as possible, but I want to know what people think first.


	2. Otousan

2. Otousan

Sasuke froze, looking around the room. Silently, he pulled Kohanako behind him and walked farther into the room. His eyes shifted, looking for the source of the chakra that he felt.

"Otousan, what's-" Kohanako fell silent as Sasuke glared back at her.

Sasuke, simultaneously, swung open the closet door and threw several kunai into a pile of stuffed animals behind him. Three stuffed animals transformed and jumped out of the way as the other toys fell victim to the kunai.

Kohanako screamed. "Otousan, be nice to my new friends."

Naruto froze. "Otousan? Anou, Sasuke, since when are you an Otousan?"

"What?" Sakura screeched.

"Congratulations." Sai smiled.

Sasuke pushed Kohanako behind him once more. "What are the three of you doing here, and why are you with my daughter?" He hissed.

"They're here to visit." Kohanako pushed her way around her father. "And since you all were gone, I asked 'em ta play with me."

Sasuke glared down at his little girl. "What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

"But, Otousan, they can't hurt me, and they said that they were here to visit, and they're not strangers; that's Naru-chan and Saku-chan, and Sai-kun." She pointed to each as she introduced them. "Sai-kun's the best." Kohanako announced proudly.

"Thank you, Hana-chan." Sai offered her another fake smile.

"What do you want?" Sasuke hissed.

"We're not leaving here without you, Teme." Naruto nearly snarled. "I made a promise, and I'm not going to let Orochimaru have you."

"What do you mean, 'let Oro-sama have him?'" Kohanako asked, innocently. "Where are you going, Otousan."

"He's going to go away forever and let Orochimaru have his body." Sai replied, happily.

Sasuke hissed at him, but softened when he saw his daughter with tears in her eyes. "Otousan, you're going to leave me?"

He dropped to his knees, and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I'll kill that bastard before I let him take me away from you." He whispered into her ear gently.

Kohanako pushed away and ran behind Sai's leg. "Is that why Oro-sama said that I'm gonna be all his?" She demanded. "If Otousan's gonna leave me, I wanna go with Sai-kun and Naru-chan and Saku-chan."

"That hurts my feelings, Ko-chan." Everyone jumped to see Orochimaru standing in the doorway.

"Don't call me that!" Kohanako demanded, jumping up and down in a small tantrum.

"What's wrong, Ko-chan?" He smiled. "Don't you like it here with me?"

The little girl thought for a moment. "I'm sorry, Oro-sama; I just don't want Otousan to go away."

He laughed lightly. "I told you before, Ko-chan, you'll still see your Otousan, it just won't be him on the inside." He bent down to pet her head, but was stopped as Sasuke pulled her quickly away.

"I've changed my mind." Sasuke said, cockily. "You don't have enough power to give me to kill Itachi, so I'm leaving."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke threw Kohanako back, onto her bed where another pile of stuffed animals sat, as he blocked a punch Orochimaru had sent towards him. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and the two of them turned into mere blurs as they met in a fury of attacks and blocks.

Kohanako slid off her bed and stepped forward to get a better view. Just before she could get caught in the middle of an attack, Sai pulled her away and off to the side.

He handed her to Sakura. "Get her out of here."

"No!" Kohanako screamed. "At least let me watch."

Sakura considered for a moment before moving the two of them off to the far wall so that they would be out of the way. As she did this, Sai and Naruto jumped in to help Sasuke. At the same time, Kabuto had arrived, and also entered the fray. Soon, he was fighting both Naruto and Sai, while Sasuke was left alone with Orochimaru.

By this time Kohanako was in tears. Sakura, seeing this, tried to comfort her. "It'll be alright; you're Otousan is strong, and so are Naruto and Sai."

The child shook her head. "Oro-sama still has more experience." She thought for a moment. "I can't remember what Buto-san said cold-blooded meant when he told me that that is what snakes are."

"It means that they get their heat from the sun, or deep in the earth; they don't create their own body heat, and so can die if they aren't in the right atmosphere." Sakura answered for her.

"So, if it got really cold, they would die?" Kohanako asked, hopeful.

"Any creature can freeze to death." She answered again. "But cold-blooded creatures die easier."

Kohanako looked as if she was concentrating for a moment, then bit her thumb, preformed some hand seals, and smeared her thumb across her stomach. Instantly, her body lit up, and black marks covered her body. A four legged creature jumped out from her, growing bigger as it landed on the ground. Without even looking back, it shot an icy blast at the blur of fighting.

The battle completely stopped, and everyone looked around to see what had happened. Somehow the blast had hit only Orochimaru, and had frozen him solid, turning him into an ice sculpture. Kabuto had turned to look, dropping his guard just enough to let Naruto and Sai deliver a fatal blow.

Calling on the Chidori, Sasuke gave Orochimaru one last hit, shattering him into too many pieces to count. He then turned to look at Kohanako, and rushed to her side when he saw that she had passed out.

* * *

Okay, people, press the little review button, and tell me what you think, or what I need to work on.


	3. Demons

Okay, this chapter has a bit higher rating for a very small moment of lanuage. I'll place the bar around the section if you'd rather not read it... It's not too big of a deal though, and really is only about four lines (because it's said twice).

* * *

3. Demons

"She's fine." The creature who had been summoned said lazily. It was laying as a big dog would lay, holding its head up in a lazy manner. It looked like giant white wolf, with icy-blue eyes. "She may be strong, but she's still just a pup. Her body isn't strong enough to call me out like that yet."

"What do you mean, 'call you out?'" Sasuke hissed. "What are you, and why can she summon you?"

"Don't be made at her." Kohanako stirred. "She's Kooriao, the Artic Wolf Demon of the Frozen North." She tried to explain. "She sleeps in me, and helps me when I need it, and keeps me company when I'm all alone."

"Demon?" Sasuke asked.

"Demon?" Naruto echoed. "Someone sealed a demon in you?"

Kohanako nodded quickly. "Oro-sama said that mama sacrificed herself so that the Artic Demon could protect me, then Oro-sama put more demons in me so that I would have even more protection."

Sasuke hit the wall in anger. "How many demons did that bastard put in you?"

"One for every birthday." She answered quietly, slightly afraid. "That's what he gave me for presents. He said it was the same as mama givin' me more protection every year."

* * *

"Son-of-a-bitch." Sasuke cursed as he kick a piece of Orochimaru that happened to be close.

The demon laughed, as Kohanako looked confused at her father. "Otousan, what's a bitch?"

* * *

Sasuke sighed. "Something you should never say." He walked over and picked her up gently, sitting her on his lap as he sat on her bed.

"Okay." Kohanako answered quietly, before asking more loudly. "Otousan, what's gonna happen now?"

"You're coming to Konoha with us." Naruto answered quickly, before Sasuke could say anything. "Back where you belong."

Sasuke scoffed at that. "What's there for us now?"

"You're friends." Sakura answered as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "And your family." Sasuke made to protest, but Sakura didn't let him. "The village is your family; we are your family."

Naruto nodded in agreement. Even Sai gave a slight nod and his usual smile. "Don't be like Naruto without a-"

Again, Sai was hit, this time by Naruto himself. "Don't say things like that! Besides, there's a child present!"

"I know, but you're always here." Sai laughed, along with Sakura, and Sasuke even chuckled.

"I'm still going to kill him." Sasuke announced suddenly.

"Then let us help you." Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke nodded, and, after Kooriao had returned to Kohanako, the five of them left together, heading back to Konoha.

* * *

People, please review so that I know if I'm on a good track or not... Also, give me some ideas for pairings, otherwise you'll end up with something way out there and wrong, like... like... like... like Kankouru/Kakashi!!! Will that motivate you??? Please???


	4. Return to Konoha

4. Return to Konoha

The group went to see the Hokage as soon as they made it back to Konoha. The Hokage locked the door, and pulled all the curtains down, leaving only the dim light from the lamp on her desk on.

"You seem to have succeeded." Tsunade didn't take her eyes off of Sasuke. "Or are you here against your will?"

"Wow, you're so pretty." Kohanako looked up in amazement at the old woman. "You're the prettiest lady I've every seen."

"Don't let her fool you." Naruto bent down to the girl's level. "She may look young and pretty, but she's really just an old hag." He barely got to finish before Tsunade hit him, sending him crashing into a wall. "That hurt, Baa-chan."

"Then next time you'll learn to watch your mouth, you brat." She shot back. Tsunade looked down at the girl. "Who's the kid? Or, more importantly, whose is the kid?"

"I'm Kohanako." She smiled sweetly.

"Uchiha, Kohanako." Sasuke corrected, picking her up to sit on his lap.

The Hokage was silent for a moment, thinking, then seemed to brush the fact of the matter off. "Your report?" She glanced quickly at Sakura who then began to tell her sensei everything that had happened; from the three of them finding Kohanako to how Orochimaru had died.

It seemed like hours, sitting in the Hokage's office, telling the story and answering her questions, before they were finally released. Even then, they had to first promise that they would all return the next day.

In the end, everyone finally headed for the Uchiha compound. They made sure to be careful to avoid all people. Even with their caution, though, they managed to pick Kakashi up, and the six of them, then, made it peacefully back to the grounds.

Sakura began to make tea for them all as everyone else gathered in one of the main rooms of the main house. Naruto proceeded to tell Kakashi everything that had happened, not leaving out any details. Sasuke only nodded when Kakashi would ask if something was true or not, and once they had their tea and were settled, they began talking about what would happen next.

"What do you know about Itachi?" Sasuke demanded, first.

"Akatsuki has been busy this last year." Kakashi said, remembering their last encounter. "Naruto has had more experience with them."

Naruto nodded. "Do you remember Gaara?" He waited for Sasuke to nod. Of course he remembered that red-head. "They took him, and removed Shukaku from him. There was a big battle about it, and we found out that they are trying to capture all of the tailed demons to get enough power for something."

"That means they're coming after you, too, right?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. "They've already tried it a bunch of times, but they failed. They stopped coming after me while I was with Jiraiya, but started again after I came back to the village. Kyuubi took over every time they attacked to stop them, and now that I'm suppressing him, it'll be easier for them to capture me."

"And Itachi is the one who's supposed to capture you?" Sasuke demanded again.

Again, Naruto nodded. "But we don't know when he'll show up."

"Then I'd better be prepared." Sasuke made to get up, but Kohanako held him down.

"Otousan, who's Itachi?"

Her father softened for a moment before turning away. "It's unimportant." He said, and got up and left.

Kohanako sat, silently looking down at her hands in her lap. She looked as if her heart had been broken and she was about to cry.

Naruto, seeing this, got up and picked Kohanako up. "Come on, let's go get some ramen." He said cheerfully. "Then you can see the village and meet everyone, okay?"

Kohanako thought for a moment, then smiled. "Okay, Naru-chan, but what's ramen."

"What's ramen?" Naruto looked at her in amazement. "How can you not know what ramen is? It's only the best food ever. We better hurry so you can have some as quickly as possible."

Kohanako giggled, as they left the Uchiha estate.

* * *

Little Kohanako: looks at the reader with the saddest face she can muster Pwease weview. (Please review)

Aiko: How can you say no to that face?


	5. Ichiraku's Ramen

5. Ichiraku's Ramen

Naruto and Kohanako sat waiting for their ramen. Sakura had decided to check on Sasuke to make sure he was okay, and Sai made some remark about ramen that Naruto had decided to ignore. Kakashi, on the hand, had said that he didn't want to be late for a meeting, which no one seemed to believe.

Kohanako seemed happy enough to be out and about. Her legs were swinging beneath her on the stool as she waited. She looked up as three figures entered the ramen stand and took the seats next to Naruto.

The blonde girl almost jumped Naruto when she realized it was him. "You're back; is Sasuke-kun with you?" She demanded impatiently.

The guy sitting farthest away sighed. "How troublesome."

"He's with Sakura right now!" Naruto yelped quickly to settle the girl down. "He says he's not ready to see anyone yet."

"Here you go." The ramen man interrupted as he set down Naruto's and Kohanako's bowls in front of them.

Ino took her seat. "How did that wide-forehead manage to get to be alone with him?" She pouted.

"Ow!" Kohanako yelled and began to fan her mouth.

Naruto jumped. "You have to be careful, it's hot." He offered her some water.

"Now my tongue feels funny." Kohanako complained.

The ramen girl approached them with a spoon in her hand. "I know just how to take care of that." She smiled brightly. "Eat this." She placed the spoon up to the little girl's mouth.

After swallowing it, Kohanako's eyes brightened. "Hey, it's sugar, and my mouth feels better now."

"It's one of those useful remedies that we keep around here." The girl answered. "You can't enjoy your ramen if you can't taste it."

Kohanako smiled and went back to eating her ramen, making sure to blow on it first.

"She's so cute." Ino squealed. "Who is she?"

"I'm Kohanako." She answered, quickly taking another bit of ramen.

"That's so cute!" Ino squealed again. "I'm Ino." She said proudly. "And that's Chouji and Shikamaru." She waved offhandedly at her teammates.

"Do you like ramen?" Chouji asked as his bowl arrived.

Kohanako nodded her head vigorously. "It's the bestest food I've ever had."

"See, I told you so." Naruto smiled proudly.

Shikamaru sighed again. "So whose kid is she?"

Naruto mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" Ino asked, slight anger in her voice.

"Sasuke's." Naruto answered quickly, shoving ramen in his mouth to avoid having to say more.

All three of the others choked on their ramen. "What?" They cried in unison.

"What's wrong?" Kohanako asked, tilting her head to the side innocently. "Did I do something wrong again?"

"No." Naruto said quickly and softly. "They're just surprised, is all." He placed his hand on her head. "Nobody knew your Otousan was an Otousan, so they're just shocked."

"Oh, okay." Kohanako went back to eating her ramen, again.

"Even I can't imagine that show-off having a kid." Shikamaru chuckled lightly to himself. "Especially a girl."

"How old is she?" Ino asked.

"Two." Naruto answered.

"Two and a half." Kohanako corrected. "When you're as young as I am, that half really counts."

They all laughed. Suddenly, the curtain flew open and a very anger Uchiha came storming in. He walked over and picked up Kohanako, glaring at Naruto.

"Otousan! I'm not done." Kohanako cried, reaching for her bowl.

Sasuke ignored her. "What do you think you're doing?" He seethed at Naruto.

"I was just taking her out to see the village, Teme." Naruto shot back. "Besides, she said that she'd never had ramen, and that's a crime in itself."

Chouji laughed. "That's for sure."

The Uchiha glared at him too, and he fell silent. Sasuke turned back to Naruto. "Who said that you could take her?"

"Otousan, don't be angry anymore." Kohanako pleaded. "Naru-chan was just-"

"And what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Sasuke turned on his daughter.

"But Naru-chan knows them, and he seemed like it was okay, and, and, and." The little girl began to cry. "I'm sorry, Otousan."

Sasuke held his daughter close. "It's alright." He whispered softly. "I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Grabbing her bowl, Sasuke took Kohanako and left, heading back to the Uchiha compound.


	6. Making Friends Again

6. Making Friends Again

It had been two weeks since Sasuke had first come back to Konoha, and he still hadn't left the compound. He had made sure to always keep Kohanako with him, so she hadn't been able to meet anymore people.

The only ones that Sasuke would answer the door for were Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura came by daily to visit Sasuke, and Kakashi would drop by every now and again for the same reason. Sai came as often as Naruto and Sakura, but always stayed longer, playing with Kohanako late into the night when she had to go to bed.

It was on a lazy afternoon that Naruto decided that it was time for them to deal with everyone. He was tired of having to make up excuses for why the Uchiha wasn't around, and tired of having to answer all of the questions that everyone asked.

Naruto marched into Sasuke's house, not bothering to knock, or even take off his shoes. He stormed his was into Sasuke's bedroom to find Sasuke lying on his bed, Kohanako lying on his stomach.

"Are you just going to lay around here for the rest of your life, Teme?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Nh?" Sasuke glanced up at the blonde. "Like that's any of your business, Dobe."

Naruto growled. "That's it." He picked Kohanako up, and pulled Sasuke off of the bed. The latter hit the floor with a loud thud.

Sasuke jumped up quickly and started after Naruto, who had run out of the room with Kohanako.

Naruto didn't stop until they reached the center of the village. "Okay, you go hide while I take care of your Otousan, okay?" He slowly put Kohanako down.

She nodded her head quickly. "Okay, Naru-chan." Kohanako began running down a side street, while Naruto created a few dozen clones that split off into different directions.

It wasn't long before Kohanako wandered onto the main road. People passed by her in every direction, and she could only turn to watch in amazement. She was too busy looking up, that she forgot to pay attention to everything that was going on around her.

Instantly, someone grabbed hold of her, jumping out of the way of a passing cart. The driver yelled out some obscenity, but the person who had grabbed Kohanako didn't seem to notice.

"Gaara-sama, are you alright?" A blonde girl asked as she came rushing over, followed closely by another boy.

Gaara just brushed his sister off. He looked down at the little girl he had saved, finding her staring at him with an emotion he had never seen before on her face. "What?"

Kohanako shook her head quickly. "Sorry. Umm… Thank you for saving me." She bowed, then fell back into her silent stare.

"What?" Gaara asked again, the annoyance in his voice clearer.

Kohanako shook her head again. "Sorry, it's just…" She trailed off for a moment. "You're so amazing."

Kankurou snorted, but quickly quieted down when Gaara glared at him. Gaara then turned back to Kohanako and raised a non-existing eyebrow.

"You're so beautiful, and you saved me, and you seem so strong." Kohanako tried to explain before clamping her hand down over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked, kneeling down to the girl's level.

Kohanako shook her head. "Otousan says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Temari laughed. "I'm Temari, and these are my brothers, Gaara-sama and Kankurou." She pointed to each in turn.

"Otousan says that that's not good enough to make people not strangers." Kohanako explained.

"Well, I think that since Gaara-sama saved you, it's okay this time." Temari resoned.

Kohanako looked as if she was thinking for a minute before she brightened. "I guess so." Her smile grew. "I'm Kohanako."

"Where is your Otousan?" Gaara asked suddenly. "Or your Ka-san." He added.

"Mama died when I was born." Kohanako explained. "Oro-sama said that it was to give me a…" She paused. "Something to protect me. And I'm hiding from Otousan right now 'cause he won't let me leave the house, ever. He doesn't either."

"Something to protect you?" Gaara asked.

Kohanako looked down. "Otousan got mad when I told him, so I don't think it's a good thing, even though Mama put it in me."

Now Gaara kneeled to her level. "What is it?"

Kohanako took a deep breath. "A demon." She turned her head away. "Mama sacrificed herself to put a demon in me so that I'd be protected."

Gaara let out a soft smile as he turned Kohanako's face back to him. "It's not bad." He told her softly. "It's just hard."

Kohanako smiled brightly, again.


	7. Killing A Demon

7. Killing a Demon

Kohanako snuggled closer to Gaara. She was sitting on his lap, in the Hokage office, as he sat across from the Hokage. Both Temari and Kankurou stood slightly behind the chair.

Tsunade sat behind her desk, elbows on the table, hands folded in front of her. "Why do you have the Uchiha child with you?"

Gaara looked a little surprised, but quickly hid it. "Uchiha?"

Kohanako sat up. "Did I do it wrong, again?" She asked, tears threatening in her voice. "Otousan is always saying-"

"No." Gaara stopped her, shaking his head. "You didn't do anything wrong; we should have asked."

"Okay." Kohanako laid her head back down onto Gaara's chest.

Tsunade looked expectantly at them.

"We found her." Gaara answered simply. "What was so important that I had to come all the way here for?"

"Atasuki." Tsunade answered shortly. "We got information that they'll be coming for Naruto soon, and with Sasuke back…" She dropped off.

"And?" Gaara asked.

Tsunade sighed. "If Itachi finds out about Kohanako he may try to kill her; at least until he finds out that she has three demons in her."

Gaara looked down at Kohanako. "Three?"

The little girl nodded, and sat up once more. "Oro-sama gave me a demon every year for my birthday. He said that it was the same as if Mama was giving me more protection every year."

"And you want me to do what, exactly?" Gaara glared at the Godaime.

She waited for a moment. "If Atasuki is here that means that they will have the other demons with them." She sighed. "The demons are dangerous on their own, but are even more so if left in that organization's hands."

"What exactly is it you want?" Gaara let the annoyance in his voice be clearly known. "I don't have time for your ambiguity."

Tsunade leaned farther on her elbows. "If we release the demons, we'll either have to seal them, or destroy them. Only a demon can kill a demon."

"I don't have Shukua in me, anymore." Gaara jeered.

"But you know him." Tsunade shot back. "And if it comes down to it, you've dealt with him before."

"You can't be saying that we should put that monster back into him!" Temari cried, stepping forward. "If you had even half the knowledge of what happened, you wouldn't-"

Gaara stopped her before turning back to the Hokage. "If I refuse?"

"It might just end up being some other little kid." She glanced at Kohanako. "Some cute little thing such as Ko-chan, even."

"Don't call me that!" Kohanako commanded. "I told Oro-sama a hundred times not to call me that." She looked like she was fuming. "If you're gonna call me somethin' call me Hana-chan." She smiled. "That's the nickname Sai-kun gave ta me."

Kohanako seemed to look around for the first time, seeing everyone still serious. She thought back to what they had been saying before. "I have demons in me; they can help. And what would be wrong if more demons got put in me? It would just be more protection, right?"

Tsunade looked at Gaara questioningly, who slowly closed his eyes in thought.

Finally, after an hour of chasing, Sasuke caught hold of the original Naruto. Abruptly, Sasuke threw him against a wall.

"Where's Kohanako?" Sasuke demanded. He was holding the smaller boy up against the wall by the front of his shirt.

"She's in the village." Naruto struggled. "Dammit, Teme, let me go."

Sasuke merely pressed harder. "You left her alone?"

Naruto opened his mouth to explain, but didn't get a chance. Sasuke had pulled back one hand to deliver a punch deep into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto gripped his stomach as he fell to the ground, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Bastard." He jumped up and lunged at the Uchiha, a kunai in hand.

Sasuke jumped to the side, dodging the attack. "You can't beat me, Dobe, so why waste your energy? You're only going to hurt your-" He was stopped by a kick to the back. A clone had delivered the kick; it had to have been left over from when Sasuke was chasing them.

"It's been a long time since we've spared, Teme." Naruto smiled back at him.

Sasuke glared at him. "This time I will kill you."

In a flash, they met in a series of punches and kicks. As soon as one would gain an advantage, the other would take it from them. This continued intensely for several minutes before the two were thrown roughly away from each other.

Sasuke landed gracefully on his feet, a hand going down to the ground to catch him from falling, while Naruto landed hard on his backside.

"What the hell?" Sasuke shouted before he saw who it was that had stopped them.

Neji and Lee stood between Naruto and Sasuke, both of them tense, waiting to stop the fight again. Finally they relaxed.

"Sasuke-kun, welcome back." Lee smiled.

Sasuke ignored him. "If anything happens to her, I will kill you, Dobe." He turned to walk away, but ended up being blocked by Hinata who had been behind him.

"Umm…" She stuttered. "W-welcome home, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke tried to move around her, but she moved with him, turning slightly pink. "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but Naruto-kun asked us to keep you from running away. He-he said that you need to see everyone again."

Sasuke turned and threw a kunai at Naruto. It was intercepted by Lee.

"You shouldn't get so angry at your teammate, Sasuke-kun." Lee said as he tossed the kunai back to its owner.


	8. An Angry Uchiha

8. An Angry Uchiha

Naruto walked up to Hinata, stopping next to Sasuke. "Do you think you can find someone for us, Hinata?" He asked as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly as she nodded.

"She'd be little, with a lot of chakra, possible four different kinds." Naruto explained.

Hinata nodded again. "Byakuuka." She looked around, then paused and pointed toward the Hokage tower. "There's an unbelievable strong chakra source coming from the Hokage's office. There are four others in there as well, one of which is Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke made to dash off, but Naruto stopped him. "She's fine if she's with Baa-chan; there's no need to rush." The five of them then headed off towards the building, walking together.

The door burst open. Tsunade looked up lazily as Naruto and his group filed in.

"Sorry." Hinata said quietly as she entered, trying to apologize for all of them.

"Otousan!" Kohanako squealed as she stood on Gaara's lap to peer over the back of the chair. Seeing her father's glare, Kohanako sunk down. "I'm sorry, Otousan."

Gaara pulled the child closer to him and glared up at Sasuke.

"Kohanako, we're going home." Sasuke ordered.

"Yes, Otousan." Kohanako claimed down from Gaara's lap.

Naruto swooped over and picked the little girl up. "You can't hide in the Uchiha grounds forever; you have to deal with everyone sometime, it might as well be now."

"Naruto." Sasuke growled. "Give her to me."

"No." Naruto handed the little girl to Hinata. "Not until you've at least seen everyone."

Kohanako grabbed some of Hinata's, now long, hair. "Your hair's so pretty." She smiled. "And it's so soft."

Hinata blushed. "Th-thank you."

Sasuke growled again, but stopped when he heard a small chuckle from Gaara. "What's so funny?" He asked the red head. Before Gaara could answer, Sasuke seemed to notice something, and turned toward his daughter. "What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

Kohanako's eyes widened. "But Ra-sama saved me, Otousan."

Again, Gaara let out a small laugh, causing Sasuke to turn on him once more. "What?" He demanded.

Gaara merely glanced at Kohanako who then broke into laughter.

Sasuke grabbed Gaara by his shirt. "What did you do?" He demanded once more.

Slowly, Gaara's eyes came to meet Sasuke's. He then looked down slowly at his shirt in Sasuke's hands, then back at the latter's eyes. Sand began to fill the air.

Kohanako somehow managed to wiggle free from Hinata, and ran over to her Otousan, pulling on the bottom of his shirt to get his attention. "Otousan, please be nice. Ra-sama saved me from being squisheded."

Sasuke looked at his daughter, then back at Gaara before letting him go. He bent down and picked Kohanako up. As they left the office, Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's wrist, forcing him to follow.

Sasuke didn't let go of either his daughter or best friend until they reached the Uchiha Manor, and when he did, he turned on the both of them.

"What were you thinking?" He demanded from the two of them. "You," he turned to Naruto. "Taking my daughter so that I will follow you to deal with all the idiots of this village, and you," he looked to his little girl. "Running off into the village instead of coming back to the house when you were let go, and then talking to strangers, again."

"But Otousan, Ra-sama-" Kohanako tried to explain, but was cut off.

"I don't care what they've done, you know better than to talk to people I haven't given you permission to speak to." Sasuke shot at her, causing Kohanako to tear up.

"You can't keep hiding here, Teme." Naruto fired at him. "You have to deal with all of the damage you caused by leaving."

Sasuke just growled as he headed down a hall to his room.


	9. Coming Together

9. Coming Together

The next few days were quiet, until Saturday. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi had all come over. The former three were all playing with Kohanako, helping her cook, or something to that effect, while Kakashi sat down with his former student.

"Why can't I be in there, with them?" Sasuke demanded. Everyone had told him that he was to stay out of the kitchen, with Kakashi, until he was told so. "I don't want Kohanako with Naruto while I'm not there."

"Sakura and Sai are with them." Kakashi said lazily. "Besides, I think she's making a surprise for you."

They sat in silence for a while. They began to smell food, and it wasn't long after that there was a knock on the door.

Saskue got up to see who it was, but Sakura stopped him. "Don't worry, I got it." She called out. A moment later she came back with Hinata and Neji. "Look who stopped by." She smiled as Neji went to sit with Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sasuke only glared at Neji, and even shot a quick glare at the girls.

Sakura pretended not to see, and led Hinata into the kitchen. A few moments later, someone knocked on the door again, and Sakura went to answer it again, letting more people in. This continued until the entire rookie nine, Iruka, and Gai and his team were all in the Uchiha's house.

As soon as he saw what was going on, Sasuke slipped his way into the kitchen. "What's going on?" He demanded. "What is everyone doing here?"

"Umm… It was Naruto-kun's idea that we should all come over to help you re-adjust to being back." Hinata answered nervously.

Naruto just grinned sheepishly with a 'one way or the other' look on his face.

Sasuke just growled as he stormed out of the kitchen, and back in with the rest of the guys.

Almost as soon as Sasuke sat back down, Kohanako came running out, jumped on her father's lap, and berried her head in his chest, sobbing.

Instinctively, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his little girl. "What happen?" He demanded as he glanced towards the kitchen, wondering who he was going to kill.

"I was trying to do it." Kohanako continued to sob. "And it looked good, but then we tasted it, and it was icky, and I ruined it, and it's all my fault, and I can't do it, and, and, and." She began to cry so hard that she couldn't continue.

Sasuke rubbed Kohanako's back, trying to calm her down. "It's alright, whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine." He whispered.

"It's not fine!" Kohanako insisted as she sat back. "I ruined 'em."

By now, everyone else in the room had fallen silent, and was watching the exchange, but the Uchiha took no notice. "What did you ruin?"

"The cookies." Kohanako whispered. "I accimadentlly (accidentally) used salt instead of sugar." She looked down at her hands, her eyes filling with tears one more.

Sasuke began to laugh, causing his daughter to tear up faster. Quickly, he settled down. "Let's go see." He got up, and carried Kohanako into the kitchen. The others followed.

When he got there, Sasuke found the plate of cookies and picked one up. Cautiously, he took a bit, and had to force himself not to spit it out. He may not have like sweets, but the sweetest of cookies would have been better than the one he had just eaten. Slowly, he finished the cookie.

"It's not that bad." Sasuke told his daughter. "I don't like sweets anyways, and this makes it less sweet."

Kohanako smiled. "Really?" She waited for her father to nod before she wiggled free and ran back to her place on a stool to help the women finish the cooking.

Sasuke and the other guys went back to the living room, the others laughing under their breath at how easily the Uchiha had crumbled to the little girl.

"You're whipped." Kiba laughed at the dark haired boy, and Akamaru gave an agreeing bark.

Before Sasuke could make a remark, Sakura called everyone to the table to eat. The mood shifted to laughter and idle chit-chat as everyone tried to catch up where they were, and what Sasuke had missed. This continued until late at night, when everyone went to home and to bed, exhausted.


	10. Family Bonds

10. Family Bonds

Silently, Kohanako snuck out of bed, lighting a candle and grabbing a book as she piled herself on the floor of her room. She laid there, reading peacefully, until she heard a noise outside of her door.

Quickly, Kohanako tried to shove the book under her bed, put the candle away, and climb back into bed, but failed to do so before the door opened.

"I'm sorry Otousan." The little girl said in a rushed voice. "I just wasn't tired, and-" She paused. "Wait, you're not Otousan."

The man who had entered the room smiled briefly. "Foolish little brother, what did he think he was doing?"

Kohanako looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "Who are you, and what are you doing here, and what do you mean?" When he didn't answer, she put her hands to her hips. "Don't make me call Otousan; he'll be mad at you."

The dark-haired man smiled. "Silly little girl, what do you think he would do?"

"Otousan would beat you up and make you leave." Kohanako fumed.

The man just laughed more. "That foolish little brother of mine doesn't have enough power to kill me, yet; you've made him soft."

Kohanako seemed to realize something. "Wait, if my Otousan is your brother, then that means…" She trailed off.

"I'm your Uncle." Itachi finished for her.

"But Otousan said that we don't have any family, that it's just me and him."

The sharingan flared in Itachi's eyes, causing Kohanako to jump.

The little girl relaxed, and even smiled. "I can do that too!" She said excitedly, as her eyes reddened and the sharingan appeared. She then let it continue, and the more advanced form took its place.

This time, Itachi jumped. "So young, and already you can use the Myokuoyo Sharingan?"

Kohanako relaxed, and the sharingan disappeared. "I was born with it." She informed the older man. "Otousan says I have to use my chakra to hide it 'cause it's bad, and I shouldn't use it."

Itachi thought for a moment. The potential of having an Uchiha who didn't consume chakra when using the sharingan was unlimited. Itachi, himself, had taken the Uchiha eyes to the next level; it was possible that Kohanako could take it even further.

The smile returned to Itachi's face as he bent down and picked Kohanako up. "You and I are going to become the best of friends." He said childishly. "Tell me, what would you do if something happened to your Otousan; where would you go?"

Kohanako thought for a moment. "Nothing will ever happen to Otousan, 'cause he's too strong, and if he needed help, I would tell Kooriao and the others to help him, and no one can stop them, and then Otousan would be okay, and be with me forever."

Itachi laughed a low laugh. "No one can help him."

In anger, Kohanako jumped off her Uncle's lap. "Kooriao can beat anyone! She'll always protect me, and anyone I say; Oro-sama said that Ka-san made sure of that."

"Who is Kooriao?" Itachi asked, seriously.

"My demon." Kohanako answered shyly.

"And you have others?"

Kohanako nodded.

Itachi looked up, then back to the little girl. "Don't tell your Otousan that I was here, okay?" He smiled, and Kohanako nodded again.


	11. Itachi's Plan

**Warning: Sasuke is a slight $$ at the end here, and there is a bit of what some might consider child abuse, but I don't think that it is really enough to constitute as such.**

**

* * *

**11. Itachi's Plan 

Every night for the following week, Itachi came to see Kohanako at night, while everyone else was asleep. Itachi even brought a present with him every time for Kohanako; usually a stuffed animal, sometimes a small piece of jewelry.

Of course, Kohanako was ecstatic about this, and kept her promise not to tell her Otousan. A couple times, Sasuke had barged into his daughter's room as soon as Itachi left, but every time, he found her alone, so brushed it off as his over protectiveness.

It was after a week of his disappearing that Kisame asked his partner what he was up to.

"Have you fallen for that little girl?" Kisame teased.

The Uchiha man glared at his partner. "That foolish little brother of mine has grown even weaker because of her. What better way is there to force his hatred to grow than taking away what is most precious to him? It'll be even better when she comes with me of her own free will."

"Why don't you just kill her?" The blue man asked.

Itachi growled. "Because she has a power that is even greater than mine; she has the capability to take the sharingan to the next level."

Kisame sighed. "You and your personal vendettas."

"She is also a vessel for three demons."

"So she can benefit Akatsuki." Kisame smiled.

Itachi glared at his partner again. "Only if she agrees to join us. If she refuses we can't just take the demons from her; she'll die, and I'll lose that sharingan."

Silently, Itachi left, heading for his nightly visit.

When he got there, Kohanako was waiting for him. "Hello, Uncle." She smiled warmly.

Itachi couldn't help but smile back. "What did you do today?" He asked as he picked his niece up and placed her on his lap.

"Well," the little girl sighed as her face formed a scowled. "I was playing with Sai-kun, but Otousan got made 'cause he was telling me stories, which I don't see why he should get made. Then he took me home and said I had to stay there, but Naru-chan came and wanted me to go with him to get ramen, and he said that he'd tell Otousan, and he did, so we left, but then Otousan came when I was only half-way done and yelled at us. I got yelled at even more 'cause I was talkin' with someone while I waited for my ramen, and Otousan says I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." The girl took a deep breath and let it out slowly, having finished her story.

"Sounds like you did a lot of getting into trouble." Itachi smiled at the girl.

Kohanako's hands went to her hips. "It's not my fault; Otousan has too many rules. I'm never aloud to do anything, and it's not fair 'cause no one can hurt me; my demons would protect me."

Itachi smiled to himself. "Then maybe you should come with me. I'm leaving tonight, and won't be back for a long time. If you came with me, you could do whatever you wanted, and my foolish little brother wouldn't be able to tell you no."

Kohanako thought for a minute. "But, then I wouldn't see Otousan anymore."

"You could always come back anytime that you wanted." Itachi tried to persuade her. He looked towards the door. "I'm leaving right before dawn, so you have until then to decide."

"I don't know." Kohanako began, but jumped when her bedroom door opened again. Sasuke had found his way back into her room.

The moment he opened the door and saw Itachi, Sasuke froze. He watched silently as Itachi got up, and tucked Kohanako back into bed, then headed for the window. Itachi's fleeing snapped Sasuke out of his daze, and the younger man sprang towards his brother.

Sasuke would have followed Itachi out, but Kohanako had grabbed onto his leg. "Otousan, don't be mad." The little girl pleaded.

Sasuke shoved his daughter back. "How many times has he been here?" He demanded, harshly.

"Otousan, he just-" Kohanako was interrupted by a slap from her father.

"I asked you a question."

Kohanako broke into tears. "I-I don't know." She said between sobs. "Every night for a week, I think."

Sasuke growled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kohanako cried harder. She didn't like that her Otousan was yelling at her. "Uncle Ita said that-"

Again, Kohanako was slapped by her father. He growled once more before turning and leaving her room, slamming the door behind him.

Kohanako remained, crying on her bed, shaking from all of her sobs.


	12. Uchiha's Defeat

12. Uchiha's Defeat

Itachi and Kisame silently leaned against Konoha's front gate as the sun slowly found its way towards the horizon. The sun was just about to peak out from the depths of the ground when Kisame grew impatient.

"How long are we going to wait for her?" The blue man demanded. "If we don't leave now, we may get caught, especially now that your brother knows we are here."

Itachi just laughed. "My foolish little brother still thinks that he is the only one who can defeat me; if someone comes, it will be him alone, and he is still not strong enough to stop me."

"What about the girl? Wouldn't she be on his side, and with her demons-" Kisame was cut off.

"Kohanako will come with us." The dark haired man sneered. "And then, perhaps my little brother will realize that hatred is the only way."

"Uncle Ita-san." Both men jumped at the sound of Kohanako's voice. Neither one had sensed her coming. "I-I want to go with you." She rushed forward and latched onto her Uncle's legs.

"There, there." Itachi smiled as he picked the little girl up. "Did my mean little brother yell at you again? Nh?"

Kohanako cried into his shoulder. "And he hit me." She sobbed.

For a moment, Itachi's eyes stained red. Closing his eyes, he calmed himself. "You don't have to worry about that any more." He patted the girl on the back. "I'll take care of you now."

Sasuke paced his room. Itachi had been there, in his own house this entire time, and Sasuke hadn't noticed. How could he have let his daughter be exposed to such a monster? How could he forgive himself for not protecting her?

At this thought, Sasuke sunk down to his bed, dropping his head into his hands. How could he have let his temper get the better of him? How could he have hit her?

Sasuke sighed, got up, and headed towards his daughter's room; he needed to apologize and explain to her why he was so upset. He didn't want to lose the only thing he had left that was his, and his alone.

"Kohanako?" He called into the room as he opened the door. When he got no answer, Sasuke flipped the switch and headed towards the bed. That's when he saw it was empty and the window was open. Instantly, he jumped out of the window and tried to follow whatever path his daughter had, but couldn't find a trace of her.

Sasuke searched throughout the entire village, watching the sun rise as he did so. It was midmorning before he finally covered the last few inches of Konoha and finally gave up.

A new rage filling him, and sharingan flaring, Sasuke ran towards Naruto's apartment. When he got there, Sasuke didn't even bother to knock, and just barged into the small apartment.

Sasuke stormed through the apartment, looking for any trace of Naruto, but found none. Finding his way back to the living room, Sasuke sunk into the couch, his head bowed in his hands.

Five minutes later, Gaara found his way heading towards Naruto's apartment, and panicked when he found the door open, loose on its hinges from some forced entry. Sand began to fill the air as Gaara, cautiously, made his way into the apartment. He paused when he saw the Uchiha man sitting in Naruto's living room, in the same position he had been in before.

Slowly, Sasuke looked up to see who had come to disturb him. His face was wet with tears, and they hadn't stopped yet. Roughly, he looked away, trying to hide the state he was in.

Instinctively, Gaara sat down next to Sasuke, and put his arms around the bigger man. Sasuke resisted for a moment, but quickly gave way to more tears, and let himself cry into Gaara's shoulder.

The red-heads face remained expressionless, but inside, he was worried. For something to have caused the Uchiha to be this upset, it had to be something big, and something that concerned the little girl. Gaara knew that Kohanako was the only one who could have defeated Sasuke, bringing him so completely to his knees, yet he didn't ask, and instead just let Sasuke pour out his emotions.

* * *

To those who are reading... I think I'm going to take down this story and re-upload it, at a slightly slower pace because I put up about 6 chapters one day, and I think that that was the wrong thing to do... Tell me what you think.

Kohanako: With an even sadder face Please review

Gaara: If you do, maybe you'll get a present. glances at Sasuke


	13. Akatsuki

Sorry, I know this is short, but I still thinking about the whole upload thing.

* * *

13. Akatsuki 

After three days of travel, Kohanako and her group had fallen into a smooth pattern. During the day, Itachi would carry the little girl, either in his arms, or on his back, as Kohanako took many quick naps throughout the day. Both men were surprised that as soon as the sun fell beneath the horizon, the child was able to keep up with them on her own, and even ended up pushing their pace and putting them ahead of schedule.

"We'll stay here for the day." Itachi said suddenly as the group came to a large city. "We're making good time, and should take a rest."

This made Kohanako perk up from her sleep, and she gazed down on the city with amazement in her eyes. "It's so big." The little girl said, bewildered.

"Haven't you ever seen a city?" Kisame asked in a childish voice. He had become good friends with Kohanako, yet neither the girl, nor Itachi, would let Kisame carry her, so he settled for the small conversations he got to have.

Kohanako shook her head. "Oro-sama said it would be too much trouble if I went out by myself, and he said that they couldn't go anywhere with too many people, so I only saw Oro-sama, Otousan, and Buto-san. After Naru-chan and Saku-chan, and Sai-kun came and we went to Konoha, that was all I saw. I thought it was the biggest thing ever, but this is so much bigger!"

Itachi chuckled. "Now you'll see even bigger and smaller places."

"There are even bigger places?" Kohanako asked in amazement.

Itachi just chuckled again.

Twelve hours later, the little girl and her new guardians were settled in a hotel, waiting for someone else to arrive. Kohanako was lying on the floor, drawing, and didn't even look up when someone knocked on the door. Silently, Itachi got up to answer it, and Kisame closely followed.

Itachi opened the door a crack, then stepped back to allow the other Akatsuki members to enter. They had reserved the entire hotel for this meeting, and one member seemed incredibly irritated with that fact.

"Do you realize how much this is costing us?" He demanded.

"Nothing close to how much this child can bring to us, Kakuku." The leader seethed. Roughly, he turned towards Itachi. "Where is the girl?"

Itachi looked lazily at the leader for a moment, his sharingan activated. Slowly he led the others into the other room. Instantly, he froze causing those behind him to bump into him; Kohanako was gone.

All of her drawings and drawing supplies were still on the floor as if the little girl had found something better to do. Instinctively, everyone eyes turned towards the window. It was open, the curtain pulled halfway out.

"Damn!" Somebody whispered.

Deidara laughed. "Does this mean we get to go on a hunt? Yeah."

Itachi grabbed the smaller man by the throat. "You won't touch her; not with those hands." He growled.

"Itachi!" The leader snapped. "If we can't convince her to join us, we will kill her for those demons."

Itachi shot his glare to the leader before he quickly stormed out of the room.

* * *

I still need reviews to tell me if those of you who are reading, are willing to go back and wait, or not. 


	14. Solace

**This chapter has a lemon warning... For those of you who have been waiting, I think I may be back on this story... Like I said on Death of a Dobe, it helps me write more if I'm writing on multiple stories at once.**

**

* * *

**14. Solace 

Sasuke slammed Gaara up hard against the wall. Gaara wasn't wearing his gourd, but it was laying close by. He had decided that they would help Konoha with Akatsuki, so he was staying at the Uchiha manor until they came.

Gaara had brought up the disappearance of Kohanako once more, and Sasuke was fuming. His eyes bled red and he pushed the slightly smaller man harder against the wall. Their eyes met for a moment, both seeming to challenge the other to make another move.

Sasuke broke the eye contact, attacking Gaara's neck in a fury of kisses, stopping every now and again to suck. Gaara's breath caught in his throat as Sasuke got to one particular spot and sucked a great deal harder.

Not backing down from the challenge he was also given, Gaara pushed Sasuke away long enough to slam him into the opposite wall, removing the dark-haired man's shirt in the process. Simultaneously, Gaara latched his mouth on to Sasuke's, biting his lower lip until he allowed Gaara access into his wet cavern.

Sasuke bit Gaara's tongue, causing the red-head to withdraw it. He then took this chance to plunge his own into Gaara's mouth.

While their mouths were busy, Sasuke snaked his hand into Gaara's pants, brushing fingers along his member. Gaara faltered long enough for Sasuke to push him to the ground.

Gaara grunted from the pain of the fall, but was quickly moaning as Sasuke worked to remove his shirt and began leaving marks along his chest. He pulled back as he came to the hem of the sand-man's pants.

Gaara growled angrily as he flipped the two of them over and latched onto one of Sasuke's nipples. Once he was significantly satisfied, Gaara moved on to the other one.

Roughly, Sasuke was pulling at the pants of the man above him, trying to pull them off. Finally, he succeeded, removing his boxers at the same time. It wasn't long before Gaara followed Sasuke's lead, removing the man's pants.

Instantly, the sand shinobi latched onto the Uchiha's cock, smirking as his tongue slowly made its way to the bass then back up again. Sasuke let out a loud moan.

Without stopping, both men looked to the door. It was still open, and they could sense two people approaching. Sasuke growled at the interruption, but Gaara just chuckled as his sand began to slip from his gourd, and form a dome around the two.

Sasuke moaned again, for as the dome completed itself around them, Gaara had fully engulfed Sasuke's erection.

Unable to control himself any longer, and slightly annoyed by the faint sound that could be heard through the sand barrier, Sasuke roughly pushed Gaara away and to the ground. Quickly, the Uchiha positioned himself in-between the smaller boy's legs, before driving himself in as far as possible.

Gaara let out a scream, of both pleasure and pain, as he tried to pull the other man further inside of himself. Both men struggled for a moment, until they settled on a rhythm of quick thrusts and hard slams.

As soon as Sasuke could feel his own self getting ready to spill, he reached down and began to pump Gaara's member. As few moments later, both men came, and Sasuke collapsed on his momentary lover, not bothering to pull out.


	15. Konoha

**For those of you who wondered what happened to Naruto...**

* * *

15. Konoha

Naruto sighed into his third bowl of ramen. For some reason, it just didn't taste as good as it use to. He wasn't alone, Sai was with him, but neither one of them were their happy cheerful selves. Even Sai, the one who always smiled at everything, wore a somber face.

Naruto sighed again as he remember what had happened to bring this temperament.

He and Sai had been on their way back from the hot springs, Sai making some comment about Naruto's manhood, and Naruto almost pulling his pants off to prove the statement wrong.

Just as both men had fallen into another bout of laughter, they saw a small group leave through the gates of Konoha. Both brushed it off until they noticed that one of the members of this party was holding Kohanako. That's when they noticed that it was Itachi and Kisame with the little girl.

Instantly both men began to chase, but were quickly being left behind. Neither one worried because they could still easily sense the Akatsuki members, and would be able to catch up when they had to stop to rest.

They didn't have to wait long before one chakra stopped moving, and nearly as quickly, they saw that it was Kisame who had stopped.

"Looks like we will get the Kyuubi after all." The blue man smirked as he lifted his sword off of his shoulder and swung it around to the front of him.

Naruto did a few handseals, and fifteen clones appeared, circling Kisame. "Where are you taking her?" He demanded.

Kisame chuckled. "She's with us of her own free will."

"Yeah right!" The clones chorused as they all jumped in to attack.

The fish-man swung his sword, shredding all of the clones into smoke, and was just barely able to turn and dodge a monstrous inked lion that had jumped at him. Distracted by this, Kisame was unable to move in time to avoid the resengan, hitting him square in the head.

The man's body disappeared in a puff of smoke, and both remaining shinobi tried to sense where he had gone, but could no longer feel his presence, or that of his partner and Kohanako. He had merely been a distraction, and they had fallen for it.

Disappointed, Naruto and Sai rushed back to the village, intent on finding Sasuke.

The two shinobi approached the Uchiha compound, and found their way, quickly, to the main house. As they got closer, they could see that the door was open. Rushing in, they found the place seeming empty, except for Gaara's sand barrier, and his gourd nearby.

"Hmm, I wonder what they are doing in there." Sai mused, a smile crossing his face.

"Sasuke, this isn't the time to be fooling around!" Naruto yelled. "We just saw-"

"He can't hear you." Sai tried to reason. "We might as well go directly to the Hokage, and see what she wants to do."

Naruto growled, but nodded in agreement.

"And we couldn't get through to Sasuke." Naruto completed telling the story to Tsunade.

The old woman thought for a moment, before sighing. "If the Uchiha won't go after her, then there is no reason for us to."

"Nani?" Naruto demanded.

"Think about it." The Hokage insisted. "If Kohanako had wanted to resist, she could have easily fought off both Akatsuki members using the demons that reside in her; if nothing else, the two of them would have been severely injured, and unable to get away so quickly. This means that the girl went on her own free will, and if Sasuke doesn't feel the need to chase after her, it's not our responsibility to get mixed up in it.

"I'll send for Sasuke to come here, and after I speak with him, we can decide whether or not we'll follow, but until then, stay somewhere where I can reach you easily."

And that was how Naruto and Sai found themselves eating ramen, waiting for any of the Hokage's orders to come.

* * *

**I wanted it to kinda be like Itachi forgot about Naruto the moment he came across the power that Kohanako had... After all, three demons are better than one.**


	16. Ero Sannin

16. Ero-Sannin

Kohanako ran through the streets of the city, trying to get away from a giant dog. She had tried to pet it a few moments ago, but then it growled at her and started chasing her, so she ran.

It wasn't long before she was lost, the bright lights of the surrounding buildings confusing her further. Finally, she dodged into one of the buildings, slamming the door shut behind her. She heard a few gasps and turned around. She was in a room of twelve women, with one white haired man sitting in the middle of them.

Instinctively, Kohanako ran to the man, jumped into his lap, and buried her head in his chest, shaking slightly.

Jiriya looked bewildered for a moment before wrapping his arms around the child to calm her. "It's alright, you're safe now."

Kohanako looked up at him, then around at the women. On cue, the women began to coo and fuss over her.

"Such a beautiful child."

"She's so cute."

"How old are you?"

"What's your name?"

"What are you doing here all alone?"

In a panic, Kohanako buried her head in Jiriya's chest again and mumbled something.

Jiriya laughed lightly. "We can't you."

Kohanako sat back. "I'm Kohanako."

The girls swooned, causing Jiriya to laugh again. "And what are you doing in this part of the city all by yourself?"

"Well," Kohanako took a deep breath. "Otousan doesn't let me do anything, so I'm traveling with Uncle Ita-san, and I've never seen a place this big, and I didn't want to deal with all the people that were comin', so I snuck out to esplor, but then a big dog started chasing me, and so I came here to get away from it."

"I'm sure your Uncle is worried about you, Ko-chan." Jiriya said seriously.

"Don't call me that!" The girl demanded for the nth time in her life. "I told Oro-sama and million, zillion times not to call me that, then I had to tell Nade-sama the same thing." Little lights started going off, dimly, in Jiriya's head. "If you're gonna call me somethin' then call me Hana-chan; that's the name that Sai-kun gave me." She smiled brightly as she finished.

Now it clicked in the old man's head. "You came from Konoha?"

Kohanako's smile grew. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Jiriya ignored her, and had her tell him her story from the beginning. He sat in silence as she told how she had grown with Orochimaru until Naruto had come and brought her and her Otousan back to Konoha. She then explained how Sasuke wouldn't let her leave the house, and how upset he had gotten when he found out that her Uncle had been coming to see her. Jiriya even remained silent when she told him that she had left without Sasuke knowing, to go with her Uncle.

It wasn't until she was completely finished that Jiriya said anything. "Do you know why Sasuke was upset about Itachi?"

Kohanako shook her head. "Otousan just yelled at me; he didn't say anything else. Do you know?"

Jiriya nodded. "A long time ago, when Sasuke was a child, Itachi killed his family; he killed the entire clan."

"Uncle Ita-san wouldn't do that!" Kohanako cried, but silently, she remembered talking with Orochimaru and Sasuke about something similar.

"_Why is it just Otousan and me?" A slightly younger Kohanako asked._

_Orochimaru laughed. "Because, a long time ago, someone wiped out the rest of the Uchiha clan."_

_A confused Kohanako then went to find her father. "Otousan, why wasn't our clan strong enough to stop the one who killed everyone."_

_Sasuke glared at her, his eyes dyed red. "_I _will kill that man."_

"Who do you trust more; your Uncle, or your Otousan?" Jiriya asked seriously.

Kohanako thought for a moment, then, hastily, climbed off Jiriya's lap. "I better get back to Uncle Ita-san; he'll be looking for me."


	17. Testing the Water

17. Testing The Water

As soon as she had stepped out of the building she had been in, Kohanako was snatched up. They were already at the end of the street before Kohanako could see who it was, and she panicked slightly. She recognized the blond haired man as one of the people who had come to see her Uncle, but she still didn't know him.

Deidara chuckled as he came to a stop. "You are a sweet little thing, aren't you? Yeah." He held up on hand and revealed the mouth on it.

Kohanako shrank back as the hand came towards her, its tongue reaching out to her. Luckily, a kunai came flying by and stabbed into the hand. Deidara dropped Kohanako, and when she landed she ran to her Uncle, who had thrown the metal object.

"I told you not to touch her." Itachi glowered at the blonde as he picked Kohanako up. He then turned his attention to the girl. "What were you thinking running off on your own like that?"

His eyes were still blazing red, scaring Kohanako slightly. The little girl had seen that look in her Otousan's eyes whenever he looked at Orochimaru, and she knew it was a look that held more anger then anything in the world.

Noticing the fear in his niece's eyes, Itachi calmed himself. "I sorry." He whispered. "You scared me, that's all. I didn't know where you were, and you could have gotten hurt. You shouldn't have run off by yourself."

"I was just looking around, Uncle Ita-san." Kohanako sobbed. "I just wanted to see everything, and all the people coming scared me. I'm scared without Otousan."

"Next time, tell me, and I'll go with you, or send Kisame with you." Itachi sighed. "I won't let anything happen to you; I'll protect you."

Kohanako snuggled closer to her uncle as he began to walk back to the hotel they were staying at. "Uncle Ita-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why… umm… Why is it only Otousan, and me, and you? What happened to everyone else? Where's yours and Otousan's Otousan?"

Itachi was quiet for a minute and Deidara began to laugh behind him. Finally, he spoke. "They died; they were killed."

"By who?" The little girl asked timidly.

"That doesn't matter." Her uncle answered shortly.

Kohanako pushed the subject. "Why weren't they strong enough to fight back? Why did you and Otousan survive?"

Again, Itachi thought before answering. "They grew weak, trusted too much. They let their strength slip. To truly survive, Sasuke must learn that hate is all there is."

"But hate is bad." Kohanako insisted. "Hate is what hurts people. It's corrosive to both the source, and the victim. It is what kills some many unnecessary people."

"Why did you agree to come with me?" Itachi asked coldly. "Why didn't you just stay with my foolish little brother?" He didn't give the little girl a chance to answer. "It was because you were mad at him; mad at him for not letting you explore this new world; mad at him for not telling you that you had more family; mad at him for hitting you. You hated him for all of that, and that is why you came with me."

A look of shock came over the little girl's face, but she remained silent for the rest of the way to the hotel.


End file.
